


Intense

by Saku015



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Post-Game(s), Sharing Feelings, Soulmates, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, TsukkiYama Week 2020, soulmate september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yamaguchi's emotions had always been intense.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891900
Kudos: 76
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Intense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirihime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihime/gifts), [nori_owlette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts).



> Day 5: Laughter.  
> Day 1: Any intense emotions your soulmate feels you will also experience.

Yamaguchi’s emotions had always been intense. From happiness to sadness, Tsukishima had already experienced all of them – the side-effect of being someone’s soulmate. Despite that, however, his emotions had never been as intense as during their game against Seijoh. 

When his jump float landed successfully, Tsukishima felt as if fireworks were exploding in his chest and his eyes stank with tears. At the same time, he tried to hold back the laughter trying to bubble up from his chest. He was never good at managing so many emotions all at once. He turned away from the team giving Yamaguchi head pats and hugs. He had a reputation to hold up after all.

”Tsukki, are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked from beside him and the growing worry brought him back from his thoughts. 

They were walking back from Karasuno after the after-match-meeting at the gym. Tsukishima sighed, running his fingers through his hair. It only made Yamaguchi’s worries intensify.

”Stop worrying so much, Yamaguchi! It makes me feel uneasy,” Tsukishima said, glancing at him. Yamaguchi leaned away a bit with an embarrassed giggle.

”Sorry, Tsukki! It’s just you’ve never had to endure so many emotions from me before, so-” he couldn’t finish his sentence, because Tsukishima hit him on the top of the head.

”Don’t you dare refer to our bond with that word ever again,” he said with a serious voice and Tadashi blinked up at him. Kei stepped in front of him and grabbed him by the shoulders. ”I mean it, Tadashi. Our bond had never been a burden for me.”

Hearing those words made Tadashi tear up a bit. He sniffled, wiping his glistering tears away with the sleeve of his jacket. After that, he beamed up at Tsukki which made the other blush.

”You’re a really good person, Tsukki!” He stated with certainty and Tsukishima had to turn his face away to hide his blush. Tadashi let out a slight gasp, feeling warmness spreading in his chest. ”Tsukki, are you… embarrassed?”

”Of course not!” Tsukishima snapped at him and Tadashi burst out laughing.

”You are, you are, you are!” He chanted and Tsukishima growled. He grabbed his still giggling boyfriend by the hand.

”Shut up, Yamaguchi!” He mumbled as he started pulling the other towards their homes.


End file.
